1. Field of the Invention
The present application pertains to the utilization of vehicular food retention devices coupled to telematics in vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the use of such devices to control the consumption as well as stabilize the retention thereof in the device as well as to sense other properties associated with vehicle dynamics and dangerous conditions. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to the utilization of such retention devices in a system, including, remote devices, where such devices are coupled to telematics disposed within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above-identified co-pending application there is disclosed the utilization of telematics to minimize driver distraction while operating a vehicle. The telematics devices include vehicle sensors, per se, incorporated into the steering wheel of the vehicle and to other vehicle controls such as the brakes, accessories, powertrain and which may be coupled to portable devices such as cell phones, PDAs etc.
One of the contemplated features disclosed therein is the provision for sensing, controlling and monitoring a driver's access to comestible items which include at least food or beverage and the like while operating the vehicle. The present invention further details improvements therein.